


Sheith go to Costco

by BobsAFloof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: Wheres the paper towel





	Sheith go to Costco

Shiro drove around the Costco parking lot for what seemed like hours, Keith looking bored in the passengers seat next to him. 

"I think I see a spot over there." Said Keith with a yawn, pointing to what appeared to be a free parking space. 

Shiro lit up. "Really?!?!" 

But as he tried to park into the spot, a minivan with a little old lady quickly took the spot. Shiro groaned as he slammed his head on the steering wheel. 

"I can't do this. We should retreat." 

Keith patted his back. "Now come on, we've been through worse. We can do this. We need stuff and this is the place to get lots of it." 

"...blueberries. Huge. Boxes. Of blueberries." Keith said with a far off stare. 

Shiro looked at him in concern, waving his hand in front of his face. "Keith? Keith???" 

Keith shook his head. "Hm? Oh sorry. Point is, we gotta go in there." 

Taking a deep breath, Shiro regained his composure. He looked around, scoping the parking lot. There had to be a space. There had to. 

Just then, the monster truck that was parked in the space behind them floated into the air. Coran was in it with his new wife, Acxa. They went to Costco to get lots of oreos. 

Gasping with delight, Shiro quickly backed into the space, accidentally hitting the car that was just parking behind that space. 

"Shiro! Be careful!" Exclaimed Keith. 

They got out of the car just as the people they hit were getting out of their car. It was Lance and Pidge. 

"What the h- oh hey." 

Shiro waved. "Heyyy uh...sorry for...hitting...your..car..." 

Pidge gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh it's ok, my awesome boyfriend here will pay for that." 

Lance nodded. "Yep its- wait what." 

Keith glared at Lance. "You. Wouldnt happen to be here for...blueberries. Would you?" 

Lance glared back. "....no." 

They stared each other down for a while before quickly rushing inside. Keith booty bumped Lance onto the pavement to stop him. 

"YOU CHEATING MULLET HEAD!" Lance shouted, as he got up and chased after him. 

Shiro and Pidge walked together into the Costco casually. 

"So how have things been? Did you guys fix the toilet in your new apartment yet?" 

Pidge shook her head. "Nah. I'm just gonna call the plumber now. I found the problem but honestly I dont wanna touch it. Something weird is clogging the pipes." 

Shiro made a face of disgust. "Ew. What is it? What I think it is, probably." 

When they got inside, they couldnt see their significant others anywhere. This usually happened when they ended up running into each other at Costco. Keith and Lance would have an all out war over getting the blueberries, since they both loved getting a ton. 

"I better go straight for the paper towels and not get distracted by samples. What are you getting?" Shiro asked Pidge. 

"I'm going to look in the books section for something. I'm itching for a new read and figure there could be some deals here." 

Shiro nodded. "Cool. I'll see ya later then!" 

With that the two went their separate ways in the store. Shiro went to the aisle where they kept the paper towels. Before he could proceed though, he was stopped by a lady at a sample table. 

"Hi! Do you want to try this chocolate skor cake? It's on sale!" 

Shiro tried not to look at it. "N-no thanks, I'm-" 

"Its filled with chocolate fudge! And has a delicious buttercream icing, with skor bits!" She continued to try to sell him on it. And it was working. He was very weak. 

He dared to look down at it. Oh God. Oh God no. It looked so...chocolatey. So....luxurious and rich. Ohhhhhh... 

The lady smiled at him. "Try a piece. Take it." 

She handed him a sample. 

Shiro sighed. Well it was just one sample. Couldnt hurt. He ate the piece. 

His eyes widened. It was...incredible. 

"Mmmm! This is really GOOD! I'll definitely be buying one of these! Thanks!" 

But just as he was about to go for the paper towel again, he saw a whole row of sample tables before him. They all looked at him, greeting in unison, "Hello!" 

He began to sweat. Uh oh. 

Meanwhile, Keith was crawling behind tables of clothes, making his way to the blueberries. When he peered over, he could see them. The employee was putting out a ton of fresh new ones. Heavens light shined down upon them, a choir singing. Keith drooled. 

Blueberriesssss. 

He would have to be fast. People were starting to take some. And if Lance got there first he would take the rest. 

Keith wasnt going to let that happen. 

Never.

NEEEVEEERRRRRR! 

He jumped over the table, making a beeline for them. 

Lance was behind the table of books. Pidge was beside him, looking at the deals. 

When she noticed her boyfriend, she looked down at him. "Oh, hey honey. Any luck with the blueberry mission?" 

Lance peered over the table, looking around determinedly. "Do you think I would still be hiding here?" 

Pidge had picked up a science book about advanced chemistry, not paying attention to him now. "Score! I found a great deal!"

She looked across at the produce section to see Keith running at full speed toward the blueberries, having picked up a cart along the way. 

"Hey uh I see Keith running toward the blueberries with a cart-" 

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped on the table, freaking out the other customers. 

"Oh HELLLLLL NO!" 

Lance launched himself off the table and flew towards Keith. 

Back by the aisle where the paper towels were, Shiro was crying as he scarfed down the 50th sample. 

"I JUST WANT PAPER TOWEL!" 

Finally, he made his way to the paper towel. But when he looked on the shelf...

"EMPTY?!?!" He exclaimed. There was none left. There was a huge sale and he missed it. 

An employee next to him shrugged apolegetically. "Sorry bro. Theres none in the back either. Better luck next time!" 

Shiros lip quivered as he whimpered. B-but. They needed to restock. 

He fell to his knees.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Keith and Lance were about to collide in epic battle. The two charged at each other with carts. 

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHhh"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

"-OOOOOOoooooo" 

Keith stopped, skidding to a halt. What was that?

It was Shiro. 

"MY HUSBAND! IM COMING SHIRO!" 

Keith abandoned his cart, parkouring over to the aisle Shiro was in. Lance was left standing at the blueberries, confused. But then he realized. 

"THE BLUEBEREIES! THEYRE ALL M I N E!" He exclaimed, booming out an evil laugh. 

"AHAHAHA AAAAHAHAHA!" 

Pidge stared at him. Sometimes she couldnt believe that was her boyfriend. She watched as he loaded the cart with blueberries, continuing to laugh maniacally.

Keith ran at top speed, knocking people over like a football player, to get to his husband. 

When he found him, he was in the fetal position on the ground, sobbing. Keith wrapped his arms around him immediately, hugging him tight. 

"I protecc." 

Shiro sniffed, but enjoyed Keith's warm embrace. He immediately felt better after looking at Keith's determined face. The face that was just as determined to love him as it was to love blueberries. 

"Oh Keith...theres no more paper towel. But...what about the blueberries?" 

Keith kissed him on the forehead. "I love blueberries. I would destroy anyone who gets in my way for them. But I would do way more for you. Including ditching the blueberries." 

Shiro smiled as he ran his hand through Keith's powerful mullet hair. Oh. He couldnt stay upset about paper towel when his beautiful husband was here. Besides, he could just use his mullet to soak up messes. 

Hand in hand, the two grabbed that cake Shiro tried earlier, a few other things and were on their way. Keith could see as they passed the produce section that all the blueberries were gone. He twitched. 

But looking at Shiro, he smiled. Everything would be ok. 

When they went to check out, Lance and Pidge were in front of them. Lance had all the freaking blueberries. All of them. The cashier was sweating trying to get them all through. 

Lance looked at Keith, smirking. "So. I see you have no blueberries. How do you feel about THAT?" 

Keith groaned. Shiro squeezed his hand lovingly. 

Sighing, as he looked at Shiro then back at Lance, he replied, "Actually, I feel good. Because I have the best husband in the world." 

Shiro kissed his cheek. "And so do I. No paper towel can beat that." 

Lance looked guilty at that. Oh boy. There he was being greedy over blueberries, but all Keith and Shiro needed was their love. 

He felt Pidge grab his hand. "Honey. Theres nothing wrong with being a blueberry fiend. Not in my eyes." 

Lance smiled. "You know what, I have the best girlfriend in the world. And yes, I'm going to greatly enjoy these delicious blue balls-" 

The cashier snickered. 

"-but they wont be sweeter than you, Pidge." 

Just as the cashier finished scanning and bagging the last case of blueberries, Coran crashed through the wall with his monster truck, crushing all the blueberries. 

Lance gaped in horror at the massacre. 

"My...my...MY PRECIOUS..." 

Lance tried to lick the smudged blueberries off the floor. Pidge sighed as she shook her head. 

"I love you but...this is kinda sad." 

Lance cradled himself on the floor, crying. Pidge hugged him. 

"Oh it's ok honey we...we can buy more. It'll be fine." 

The cashier had landed in Shiros arms, having jumped out of the way of the monster truck. Keith growled at him, causing the cashier to run away. 

Shiro sighed. "Keith, we talked about this..." 

Keith jumped into his arms. "NON. ONLY ME."

Coran kicked open the monster truck door. Acxa landed gracefully as she jumped out the passengers seat. 

"Hey Keith. You still coming to our book club meeting this week?" Asked Acxa. 

"YES." He wouldnt get out of Shiros arms. 

Coran was doing the macarena as he danced on the mushed blueberries. Nobody knew what was happening. They could only watch on in horror. Lance cried even harder. 

"Sorry Lance. But this is what you get for drinking the milk directly from the carton in my fridge!" 

Shiro and Keith decided to leave the scene, Keith would hear all about it at book club anyway. They just had one more daunting task left. 

Find the car. 

Shiro looked around the parking lot nervously. 

"I...I dont remember where the car is..." 

Keith sighed. "Alright, fine." 

Suddenly, he turned galra, getting on all fours. No, no, not like that you cretins. That's private. And for later that night. 

"Climb on. I'll take us home." 

"But...what about the car?" 

Keith shrugged. "We'll find it tomorrow when the lot is empty. We'll have time."

Shiro smiled. He did like getting rides. Dont comment on that either. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorry 

Together, they rode off with their groceries into the sunset. It was hard on Keith's back, but Shiro would be massaging it later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaahhhhhh


End file.
